


Don't Be Stealing My Thunder

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [80]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>could you maybe write how Ian & Mickey are just laying in bed cuddling and Ian and/or Mickey start thinking about all the memories they've had with each other and it basically leads to one of them proposing with some fluff too please and thank you! (: I love all your fanfica btw (: <3</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Stealing My Thunder

They were just lying there, post sex and dazed, and Mickey was curled up under Ian’s arm and draping himself over his chest while their fingers tangled in and out of the other’s grip. It had to be later than midnight but neither of them cared much about the time.

This was the way it went for them, they’d be out at Ian’s work until the early hours of the morning and come back for a session and then sleep until it was nearly afternoon, or Ian would have the night off and they would be in bed right after eating their take-out. Tonight was the latter, the nights Mickey preferred, and tonight felt different somehow.

In a good way.

“You remember the first time we went down to that abandoned building on fifth?” he asked, staring down at the way their hands linked together.

“Yeah, you were real cocky about it, like you’d found the holy grail or something,” Ian chuckled.

“Hey, it was the only place we could ever get five seconds alone without having to lock up shop,” he said.

“True, we had some good nights there huh?” Ian said.

“That was like five years ago man,” Mickey said, sighing loudly.

“I know, damn, have I really been putting up with your shit for that long?” Ian laughed as Mickey poked him in the side a few times.

“Fuck you,” he said.

“You just did,” Ian said smugly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey rolled his eyes. “You’re no picnic either.”

“Oh really?” Ian scoffed.

“Yeah, you fucking snore.”

“ _You_ fucking snore!”

“Yeah well you hog the whole fucking bed,” Mickey said, tilting his head to look up at Ian’s face.

A cheeky grin spread over it. “Yeah, okay, I kind of do.”

“See? Fucking nightmare you are,” Mickey mumbled.

“So why you asking about that old place?” Ian asked. “We haven’t been there in like two years now.”

Mickey thought about it, about how that was one of his safe places. He didn’t take people there, but he took Ian there, because they could be alone, and be themselves and just not have to worry about other people judging them or condemning them. It was _his_ place, and he made it their place.

Unintentionally of course, he hadn’t thought it through completely, or maybe he had in some subconscious way. Maybe he brought Ian there to show him that he wanted them to have a place that was theirs, that wasn’t tainted by anyone else.

This house reminded him of that old building. It was only a shell of the thing, but this place now was full, finished, and it was theirs.

They had moved in only a few weeks ago and it was already Mickey’s favourite place in the world because it was the place Ian always came back to. Even if he wasn’t there when Mickey got home he would always be on his way back, and he was willing to share the place with him.

It took a long time to realise that the old building he had once seen as his safe place was only a physical thing, and his safe place was anywhere he could share with Ian. So this room, this house, all of it reminded him of that first time he showed him that building and let him into more than just his body.

Mickey just shrugged, “Just thinking I guess.”

“About… what exactly?” Ian fished.

“Just thinking, doesn’t have to be about anything particular.”

“Yes it does, you don’t ‘just think’ very often.”

“Alright, alright, you’re still being an arrogant bastard like you always are after a fuck,” Mickey said and Ian laughed.

“True,” Ian said.

They lay in silence for a few minutes. Mickey’s fingers had left Ian’s and were now stroking gently along his side, just savouring the feeling of his soft skin under the pads of his fingers and Ian’s hand lifted up to run through Mickey’s hair.

There was a time he never would have thought he could have this future with Mickey. Not when they were alone, that was the only time Mickey would ever give just a little bit. The rest of the time a future like this seemed nigh unreachable.

He loved just lying next to him, their bodies touching and their hands exchanging simple affections. They didn’t have to talk, sometimes he preferred it if he didn’t. It hardly mattered, this was enough.

He looked down at Mickey, his eyes now closed as Ian’s fingers traced a soothing pattern through his hair and smiled. He was never going to want anything else.

“Mick…” he said softly.

“Hmm?” Mickey mumbled.

“You’re happy right?”

Mickey opened one eye to look up at him, “What, right now?”

Ian rolled his eyes, “In general, you’re happy… with us, this… you know, all of it?”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?” Mickey asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think you weren’t I was just… I mean, I can’t really picture this being any different.”

Mickey’s face softened into a smile for a moment, “Me either.”

“Well, I mean… there is one thing I could see a little differently,” he said, biting his lip a little.

Mickey sighed and closed his eyes again. “Don’t do it,” he said quietly.

Ian’s heart sank a little, “You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“I do, and don’t say it, okay?”

Ian closed his eyes, sighing again and nodding his head a little.

“Don’t want you stealing my thunder,” Mickey said.

It took a moment for Ian to realise what he said and his brow furrowed as he looked down at Mickey, still lying there with his eyes closed and a smug little smile growing on his lips.

“What?”

Mickey sat up, pulling away from Ian’s arms and reaching into the draw beside the bed, rustling around until he found the thing he was looking for. He pulled out a little black box and Ian felt his heart pounding in every inch of his body.

“Now don’t freak the fuck out on me,” Mickey said, his smug look suddenly changing to one of vulnerability as he looked up from under his eyelids. “Stop it, you’re freaking out.”

“I wha― no I― I’m not… not…” Ian babbled.

“Jesus Christ, just fucking calm down,” Mickey said. “You can’t wear the fucking thing now because… well, I mean you do that after… fuck, you know what I mean just…” he held the box out and Ian took it slowly in his hands, opening it to see a plain gold wedding band inside.

He just stared at it. He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been staring at this tiny gold ring in a box and Mickey’s palms were getting sweatier by the second.

“Yeah well you get what I meant anyway,” he said nervously, looking over at Ian who had somehow turned into a statue. “You gonna say something or you just gonna sit there? What? Did I fucking break you or something?”

Ian’s mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out until he looked up to see the freaked look on Mickey’s face and his own broke out into a smile.

“You’re kind of freaking out a little there Mick,” he said.

“Yeah well you ain’t said anything in a long time,” he said.

“What, are you afraid I’m gonna say no?”

“I’m afraid you’re gonna say yes!” Mickey said.

Ian closed the distance between them, his lips slamming into Mickey’s stunned mouth and kissing him with quick pecks until Mickey’s lips responded and started to kiss him back.

“You still… haven’t answered…” Mickey said between their lips.

“You never… asked the question…” Ian said and Mickey shoved him back.

“Do I really fucking need to? I think you know what I’m askin’.”

“I need you to say it, if you’re going to do it, do it properly.”

Mickey grunted and rolled his eyes. “Fine, you really need me to then fine, will you fucking marry me? Happy?”

Ian pulled him in for one more kiss before pulling back, his face right up close to Mickey’s and his eyes taking in Mickey’s flushed features in a quick glance. “Yes I fucking will.”

Mickey grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and started kissing him again, holding him tightly to him until his grip began to soften and his hands were cradling Ian’s jaw and their lips were moving slowly to their own rhythm. Ian’s lips stretched out into a smile under Mickey’s and they pulled back to rest their foreheads against one another.

“So, can I start calling you my fiancé now?”

“Not when I have to hear it,” Mickey mumbled.

“Debbie’s gonna be happy,” Ian chuckled. “I told her I’d let her plan my wedding if it ever happened and she’ll hold me to it,” he smiled. “Never really thought it was gonna happen though.”

“Yeah well, you already said yes so… no take backs.”

Ian grinned, lips leaving a soft peck against Mickey’s. “Never.”

there will be a part two to this one soon so keep checkin' :)

part 1 | part 2 (coming soon)


End file.
